


Day 9: Cheek Kiss

by twistedly



Series: Call Down the Hawk Countdown/Kiss Meme [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: CDTH countdown meme, Discussion of Somnophilia, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedly/pseuds/twistedly
Summary: Set after the original series.





	Day 9: Cheek Kiss

‘Mm,’ Adam says, pushing back against Ronan’s slow, lazy thrusts. 

He’s spooned in Ronan’s arms, both of them surrounded by pillows and blankets in Ronan’s huge bed. 

‘’Morning,’ Ronan says, his mouth against Adam’s cheek. 

‘Starting without me?’ Adam wriggles a bit to get Ronan closer against him. He’s slippery with lube.

Ronan huffs a breath against his ear. ‘I waited till you woke, Parrish.’

‘And I distinctly remember telling you to wake me up after you were inside me.’ 

Consensual somnophilia is one of the kinks Adam has been dying to try out, but Ronan seems curiously reluctant to actually do it.

‘You won’t hurt me.’ Adam puts his hands on Ronan’s arms, feels the tenseness of his muscles as Ronan tightens his embrace. ‘I promise.’

Ronan presses his mouth to Adam’s cheek again. ‘You want me to hurt you,’ he says. It’s not a question. 

Adam sighs, a wisp of sound that’s softer than the rustling of the sheets on their bed as they move against each other. 

He thinks of Ronan hitting his father, the cops that night, Ronan’s unrepentant loyalty to Adam.

‘It’s different with you,’ he murmurs, his lips against Ronan’s forearm. He bites down lightly into the yielding skin, Ronan’s flavor tangy in his mouth, like grit. ‘It’s not like... you’re not him. With you, it’s.’

There’s silence for a few moments while Ronan shifts against Adam, gripping him tight. ‘It’s what? With me?’

‘Safe,’ Adam says around a gasp as Ronan nudges closer.

‘Yeah?’ There’s a glimmer of understanding in the single syllable, Ronan’s voice wrecked with arousal and something deeper, sweeter. 

Adam thinks of the new Cabeswater Ronan will dream, the things they’ll do, the places they’ll fly to.

‘Yeah. Now fuck me like you mean it, Lynch.’


End file.
